School Days
by SuRReal ArTist
Summary: LudwigXReader! May be rated M as chapters go by, I'll continue if I get enough reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!  
>Well...This is a Boarding school flic just cus I thought I'd take a break from the dark fic I am currently writing so enjoy ~<strong>

**WARNING: smut and stuff and ReaderXGermany, REAL NAMES USED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Hetalia. If I did Germany would be MIN/SHOT**

* * *

><p>School Days<p>

The days seem to be ticking by, school just starting, but you could barely take it any longer-and they were only a week in! It didn't matter though, you hated all your teachers, and the classes were too easy. It was like Kindergarden- /AGAIN/.

At least someone had caught your intrest. The school's top soccer player. Ludwig. You couldn't get over the way his hair was perfectly slicked back, his eyes such a brightly lit blue, his muscular yet graceful figure...he was all too...perfect.

But one problem faced you. He was dating one of the most popular girls in school, one who had giving you hell throughout all your school days. You found it amusing yet infuriating that you had givin the girl a good what-for and beaten the living hell out of her 5 times, and yet the girl continuously says she beat /you./

Worst of all though, she's probably told Ludwig about it, and you thought he now thinks your some looser. At least you weren't a total dweeb like the idiots in your class. Italy and Romano were two close friends, but Austria could burn in hell for all you cared. Gilbert was pretty cool too, even better though, he was Lud's /brother/.

"Ve! (your name)!" You turned around to see a cheerful Italian run up and glomp you, making you fall back in the hallway. Everyone around you started laughing, as did you as you tossed him off, looking around and rubbing your head. "Gott Feili! Warn me next time ok?" You giggled, patting the Italian on the head. "I-a thought I did!" You laughed, fixing your short, punkish (haircolor) hair, and standing up. Gilbert, Francis, and Romano soon came running. "(your name)! Are you alright?" Francis asked, helping you up. "Yeah I'm fine Francis." You giggled, looking around to see the people who were laughing at you, untill you locked eyes with a pair of all-to-familiar blue ones, and you suddenly became embarrassed.

Worst part was, his girlfriend decided to walk up, giving you a big smirk. You instantly held your ground and stared down at her fearlessly. "What do /you/ want." You spat.

"I was just wondering...do you allways let guys climb over you like that you /whore/." She was never good at comebacks, but she was good at getting the general point across.

"Oh you mean like you? Nope sorry, I have a bit more dignity then to spread my legs for every guy I date." You replied, smirking. Her mouth gaped.

"You bitch!" She screamed and slapped you hard across the face. Instantly, almost a reflex, you bounced back and slammed your fist into her nose, making her stumble back and wail in pain. She was expecting a cat fight, but /you/ never fought that way. You were way to proud when it comes to fights to slap and pinch, and anyways you thought you got your point across better with a fist to the opponent's face.

She jumped back, catching you off-guard, and caused you to stumble backward and fall. The chanting from the group now encircling you grew louder as she clawed up your face. You damned yourself for thinking it was over so soon, and grabbed her by the throat, quickly shoving her off and kicking her back into some of the chanters. The second time she lunged at you you saw it coming and landed one straight in the eye, making her fall forward and infront of your feet. Taking the opertunity you walked over next to her and continuously landed kicks to the face and middle, untill you felt two strong arms wrap around and pull yours back, dragging you to from the girl squirming in pain on the floor.

Looking up at who was holding you back, your stomach instantly knotted. It was Ludwig.

"Are jou alvright?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I-I'm fine" you squeeked with a blush, but it soon disappeared when he tossed you aside and ran to his girlfriend's side, who was crying hysterically. Your heart sank to the floor. He had just tossed you away like nothing...

His strength was unbelievable and he ended up making you fall back onto your butt from the force of his shove. You just sat there, watching grimly as he and his girlfriend embraced. Gilbert and Francis ran up to you and Romano comforted his brother who was crying from seeing his friend get so bloodied up.

"Are you alright (your name)?" Francis said.

"y-yeah...I'm fine..." You trailed off, watching them kiss deeply.

"You were pretty awesome out there, well, not as awesome as me but pretty close!" Gil chirped. You didn't say anything. All that was going through your mind was Ludwig tossing you away. He probably hated you. You would have thrown away your pride if it ment him liking you a bit more...

"(your name)" Francis cooed, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Huh? What?" You said looking around.

"The Dean's hear to escort you to her office..." He whispered, and you looked up. Everyone had fled except for a few of the girls friends and her and Ludwig. Even Romano and Feli had left.

Ludwig and his girlfriend glared at you. Everyone else did too except Gil and Francis, but even they backed away...but the only thing you cared about was the icy glare you were getting from Ludwig.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay...so this was really short, but depending on the reviews I get I'll keep going so<br>Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by Popular demand!  
>ok well 4 reviews but oh well XD<br>I'm NEVER gonna get this dark one done guys!  
>Audience: TOO BAD<br>Me: ooookkk anyway Here's Chapter two!  
>DISCLAIMER: I dont own hetalia, If I did I- HEY LOOK IT'S GERMANY *tackleglomp*<strong>

* * *

><p>School Days<p>

Sitting in the Dean's office was worse than sitting in class. The walls were painted a /bright/ /pink/((Poland had NOTHING to do with that...maybe)). Looking around the room boredly you noticed that the girl wasn't here. She had started it. Why the hell was she not there now. Hearing a loud slam your thoughts cut off and you stared up at the Principal.

"...What's up?" you asked casually. He smirked.

"Cut the friendly chat, you've been here three times already and school has just barely started." He almost seemed to be growling at you like a dog.

"Ok ok, calm down, sheesh, it's not that big -a deal" You smirked.

"That kind of attitude is what's going to get you /expelled/." He grumbled. "Into my office. NOW."

You stood, walking into the office that was a very much-better-than-pink blue, and flung yourself down into the chair infront of his desk. He angerly stomped behind you and sat ridgedly in his chair. You started playing with a few pencils on his desk.

"Sit. Straight. Young lady." He snapped. You stared at him, but eventually sighed and sat up from the comfortable position.

"Just to let you know, I didn't start it, It was that bitch-" You noticed she had walked inside the pink room and was sitting down, Ludwig sat next to her. You smirked and pointed outside the window. "her."

The Principal slowly leaned over and stared at the broken girl. She was holding an icepack to her nose, was badly bruised, and had a nasty black eye.

"You certainly showed no mercy." He snorted and sat back in his chair.

"I wasn't gonna let some trap beat me, you know me better than anyone Mark-"

He cut you off "It's Mr. Fencler to you."

You shrugged "ok ok, Mr. Fencler"

He glared straight at you. "Kelly, bring her in." The clerk opened the door and guided Lud and his girlfriend in, with a smile on her face.

"How are you Emily?" He asked as she sat down, Lud standing right behind her.

"Fine until she just randomly came up and hit me." She shot a glare in your direction, and you instantly sat up.

"Don't lie you little slut!" You shouted and she began to cry-Horrible acting by the way, you could instantly tell it was fake. Mr. Fencler thought otherwise.

"No dont cry sweety she isn't going to hurt you anymore." he cooed, and she nodded, wiping her eyes.

You. Were. Pissed.

Partially because the damn principal obviously was stupid, and partially because Lud was comforting her.

"Well. Unless someone brings in evidence that (your name) didn't start the fight, I'm afraid we're going to have to suspend you /both/." Emily shot him a glare, but he just shrugged it off.

Sighing with relief you lounged back into your chair. Better than getting expelled. You at least wanted to make it through your last year in highschool without having to switch schools again. Ludwig looked over at you and gave you a questionable look, his eyes were soft and he was smiling at you. Your heart skipped a beat, but you fought back the blush. You certainly weren't going to show the other two in the room you had a soft side.

Suddenly, a loud pop sounded through the room, and Emily stood glaring at Lud who now had a very red cheek.

"Why are you smiling at /her/!" She screamed like a little three - year - old brat.

" N-no I-I vas just-" She cut him off with a loud squeal.

"shut up! I know what you were doing!" Even Mr. Fencler backed up, obviously not wanting to get bitch-slapped.

You fought off every urge to knock her out and instead stood up. "wow is this how you treat /all/ your boyfriends? No wonder you cant keep up a relationship." She glared at you, stormed over to Ludwig, grabbed his arm and stormed out.

"Ten day's suspention for the both of you!" Mr. Fencler yelled out after her and she screamed again.

You just flopped back in your seat and whisled. "Damn. Somebody's got issues." The principal gave a quick chuckle and sent you off.

Your suspention started tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Great! Second chapter finished! Hit me up with a review to tell me how I did, cus I'm not sure I kept up the "reader" attitude ^^'''''<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!  
>WOW I'm having to get these chapters out faster than I expected<br>Thanks for the reviews keep em coming!  
>DISCLAIMER: you get the idea. I dont own anything...and Germany's not here =w=<strong>

School days

"What do ya mean ten days! That's stupid!" Gilber plopped next to you at your lunch table, Feli and Lavi were still in the line, and Francis was sitting across from you.

You shrugged "better than getting expelled." You said flatly.

"That's still not awesome!" Gil patted your back. "Come over to my house every day! That way your not lonely!"

You stared at him like he was stupid. "You'll be in school. Dumbass." You said while stuffing a roll in your mouth.

"I'm rich! I can do whatever I damn well please!" That made your skin crawl. Gilbert was rich, and that ment Ludwig was too. You knew for a fact Emily was dating him just for that reason.

"Yeah well it starts tomorrow, so text me when you want me to come over."

"Will do!" He said, pulling out his cell and texting you.

"I said TOMORROW." You pulled out your phone the brightly lit text reading "but I want you to come today". You grinned.

"That was slick Gil~" Francis said who had sudddenly appeared behind you and read over your shoulder.

Just then Lovi and Feli sat down. Lovino was going off on how the school could use better lunch ladies, and Feli was blabbering something along the lines of serving more pasta. You grinned even wider.

This was going to be a long suspention. Ten days without these guys to cheer you up and talk to you-minus Gil, who elbowed you.

"So are you gonna come over today?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah...I guess..." You sighed, TODAY was going to be a long day. Lud's girlfriend was probably over too and this was probably one of Gils many sch-

"Wait." You said and everyone at the table looked up at you. "Why do you want me over so bad /today/?" You glared at Gil who instantly turned away.

"B-because...L-Lud's gonna break up with her..." He said.

You couldn't be more happy. He was really breaking up with-

"Is he actually breaking up with her or are you going to do something to get them to?" Gil's smirk widened.

"I've got the perfect plan." He chuckled.

"Nien...no I'm not getting involved." You said glaring at him.

"Fine, but I'll take care of everything just leave it to-OOF" Just then Al had jumped on Gil and shoved his face into his tray, Feli squeeked, and Lovino cursed at the top of his lungs.

"Leave it to the HERO!" He exclaimed. You just sat there looking at him with a perfect wtf face.

Gil threw him off. "Will you shut up! I'm only letting you in on it cus your an IDIOT."

Al rubbed the back of his head. "Alright alright! Ow...! But we'll get back at her for getting you suspended!" He sat next to Gil.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" You said, giving each of them the death glare.

"I hear Lud complaining all the time about her, and he tells me -well, I've heard him say-how he truly feels."

"Well if he doesn't like her so much then why is he dating her?" You never pulled your glare away from the albino.

"Because Lud's a sucker when a girl cries. He's /way/ to gentlemanly for my standards, so unawesom-OW!" You nailed him right in the arm.

"It's adorable!" You said. Gil just stared at you with a smirk on his face. Only Gil knew you had a crush on Lud, the others just thought you hated his girlfriend. Francis had a rape face going on and you glared at him.

"I had no idea you were into him (your name)" He cooed.

"Ye-yeah well...Just dont tell anybody or I'll kick your ass!" You blushed again.

The bell rang and everyone stood, trying to squeeze out of the lunchroom at once.

**To the longer chapters request: I'm sorry! I'm working on it!  
>To everyone: Enjoy~ Chapter 4 coming soon!<strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!  
>I have a poll going on at my profile for the next Fic I'll write! LMS what you guys want next!<br>DISCLAIMER: *sighs* I dont own anything**

* * *

><p>School Days<p>

The last bell for the day rang and you started packing up your stuff. To be quite honest you wanted to know if Gil's plan was actually going to work, and what Emily's reaction was. More than anything though, you wanted to just get home and relax.

Being 18 wasn't all that bad. You had already moved out of your parent's house and worked at Burger King ((cue Family guy song-to those who know what I'm talking about - ding fries are done ding fries are/SHOT))

But that also ment you were alone in your apartment.

Walking into the grimy apartment, you opened the blinds for a veiw of the huge city scape just beyond the suburbs you lived in. You always thought it was spectacular. If there was one thing you never showed at school- it'd be your soft relaxed side. You knew you weren't really that popular in school but you didn't care.

At least you kept up your image. Besides, all those girls were shallow and the guys all cheated anyway.

But Lud was different to you...He wasn't really around those kinds of girls untill Emily randomly came up.

Maybe one of his friends hooked them up. If Gilbert was telling the truth then maybe you still had a chance.

You sighed flopping on the couch. You had way to much time to think now...

_Bzzzzzzz  
><em>You nearly flipped off the couch, the sudden buzzing of your cell scared the hell out of you. Flipping it open you realized it was a text from Gil reading- "They broke up."

You sat up immediatly, texting back - " That was quick!"

_Bzzzzzzz  
><em>**-**It wasn't us, he did it on his own, Now get over here!- And with that you flipped off your phone and hopped into your black used saturn, struggling to get it to start. "God damn this car! Start!" Suddenly the engine roared to life and you headed off towards Ludwig's house, making a mental note to get another car.

When you finally got there, you ran up to the door, getting your game face back on, not wanting to show how excited you were.

"There you are what took ya so long?" Gil said smirking.

"Damn car wouldn't start, and I had something to do." You parcially lied. He didn't need to know it actually took you twenty minutes to start your damn car.

"Ah ok, well come in." He opened the door wide. Stepping inside you looked around. Al, Lovi, Feli, and Francis were all there too.

"Damn gil how many people did you need?" You asked looking at him.

"It wasn't us like I said, and I only needed Al, but the rest of them randomly showed up too, so unawesome." He said glairing at Francis who had told them all to show up.

"Where's Lud?" You asked. That /was/ the reason you were there anyway. Not that you were going to admit it or anything.

Francis grinned. "In his room, go cheer him up hm?" He said, putting back on his rape face.

"I will KILL you if you EVER do that again." You said, glariing at him while he pushed you up the stairs.

"What? I can't take off my face" He said with a grin, and you hit him in the guts once you got upstairs.

"OW! ok ok! Third room on the right!" You grinned at his pain and he looked back at you, making the face again.

"Why you!" You jumped at him but Gil had came up and grabbed you.

"Just go see Lud" You blushed and walked to the room.

"You really do need to take that mask of Francis" You heard Gil joke then a loud thump and a loud OW. Smiling, you stood outside the door and knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if the "reader" attitude is changing I'll fix it in the next chapter if it is!<br>Review~ ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5~!  
>This is going WAY better than my first fanfic!<br>I'll remember this guys ;P Maybe I'll write another Romance?  
>Keep Reviewing!<br>DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything.**

* * *

><p>School Days<p>

Standing outside the door, you knocked firmly. Nothing in the room stirred, but you heard a low surprised gasp. "Ja?" The voice was muffled, but it was Ludwig's. "Can I come in?" You whispered, hearing the shuffling of feet and the door unlock. "Sure..." He said opening the door a crack to see you.

Pushing the door open, you looked around. The room was spotless. "How do you keep your room so damn clean?" You grumbled. He chuckled "I can't stand messes."

"Don't go in Gil's room then." You said, giggling. He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"What do jou vant anyvay?" He said staring straight at you.

You felt like he just stabbed you, but you quickly snapped out of it, remembering he barely knows you.

"I came to cheer you up!" You said jumping in front of him and putting your hands on your hips. He adverted his eyes from you.

"Danke, but I dont need it." He said bluntly. You leaned over and looked at his face.

"Oh really? Is that why you look so grim? I realize you...or...she broke up with you-"

"I broke up with her." He cut you off.

"Cut me off again and I'll punch you." You said flatly, glaring, keeping eye contact.

He blushed profously and backed away a few inches. "S-sorry." He mumbled looking away.

"It's ok" You said, flopping down on the bed next to him. "Mind telling me how it went down?" You poked his arm-and wanted to squeal-his arm was so firm, not like Gil. If you punched him all you'd get was squish even though he was skinny as could be-

Your thoughts about compairing limb firmness was cut off when your (eye color) orbs met with his bright blue ones.

"Ja ja I'll tell jou. But dont tell Gil." You tilted your head.

"Why?" you asked.

"Because the less he knows the better." he said and you nodded in agreement. That was true. Tell Gil anything and the next thing you know, the story's completely flipped and crashing plains and burning buildings will have been added. He calls it "spicing up".

"Well...she was pissed at me, und I snapped and told her off...She vas only after status and my money anyvay...und blahblah-" You lost intrest and focused on his heavy accent. Wich you found very attractive-"Are jou even listening to me?" he asked and you jumped.

"Huh! What? Oh. Yeah, something about how she was only after your money blahblahblah and something about how you couldn't take it anymore-" You jumped up from your lounging and tackled him in a hug randomly.

"V-Vhat are jou doing?" He said suprised.

You looked up at him with a goofy grin and said. "Just forget the bitch and have fun with me and Gil durning my suspention!"

He blushed darkly "B-But ve-me und Gil-have school!"

You glared at him and stood up, grabbing him by the shirt collar. "/Your/ Rich! /You/ dont live with parents. And /You/ can do whatever the hell you want with a bit of bribing."

"I-I-I" He only stammered, suprised by your brute strength.

"And besides," you let go of his collar and he fell back to the bed, "you need to take a break every now and then right? Especially at a time like this!"

He smiled a little. "O-Ok?"

"Good!" You said, pulling him off the bed and to the door, but stopped suddenly.

"Oh...And if you tell ANYBODY about what happened in here..." You turned around and faced him. "I'll take the time to murder you myself."

He gulped. "I-I vont."

"Good!" You opened the door and walked out. "I'll see you tomorrow and dont you dare back out last minute!"

He stood in the doorway. "Uhm...OK?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyyy another chapter FINISHED *fistpump*<strong>

**Prussia: *AWESOME HIP THRUST***

**Me: NEVER. AGAIN.**

**Prussia: QAQ**

**Me: Review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

***dances* Ok here's Chapter 6~  
>DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything<strong>

* * *

><p>School Days<p>

The next morning, you awoke to the loud annoying buzzing of your cell phone, telling you there was a new open your phone you read -We're going to the beach, Lud stayed home, wear your bathing suit here-

You were pissed. Yet again.

Who the hell goes to the beach. At seven in the morning.

Getting up and stretching, you skipped the shower cus you'd need one after the beach anyway, and got dressed. Brushing and styling your short (hair color) hair, you re-opened the blinds to the window facing the city.

The skyline was absolutely amazing. You loved to look out at it in the morning. The window was huge too, which helped capture the effect.

Sighing, you chugged a cup of black coffee and was about to head out the door when your phone buzzed again. -Bring a board too~ and I know your going to forget your towel so just a reminder-

That jackass.

You didn't /always/ forget your towel...just once or twice.

Shaking your head and putting your phone back in your pockets ((You were wearing a bikini top and guy's swim trunks that made your hourglass figure stand out)) you walked over to your closet. The huge nine foot board was sitting against the wall, waiting to be used.

It needed another coat of wax, but you'd do that at the beach.

Hauling it outside to the car, you strapped the heavy fiberglass board on top of your car securly, and took off, not having any issues with starting your car-Thank god.

When you got there, Lud and Gil were waiting-and oh my f***ing bejeasus was Lud HOT without a shirt on.

Stepping out of your car you walked over, towel flung over your shoulder and punched Gil in the guts.

"I do not forget my towel ALL the time!"

"Oof! Ok Ok I was just joking" He smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" You said tilting your head.

"Damn, I thought you'd wear a bikini, but you look good like that-don't you think Lud?"

The much-taller-than-you blond blushed and looked away. "J-Ja..." He mumbled.

You shrugged. "Okay I looked up the surf report and theres some good swells just south of-"

"I already got directions to where we're going so kick back and relax ok?" Gil said, holding your fist down so you wouldn't punch him for cutting you off.

"Alright, I'll follow you there." You said.

"Nien, your riding with us, strap your board on with ours." Gil ran to the Jeep and pointed.

"Uhm...bruder...jou just throw those in the back, you can't strap it to the canvas top if we're going to take it off." Lud said walking over.

"Oh? You don't?"

"Your such an Idiot Gil." You said, unstrapping your board and throwing it in the back with the others.

"Ja just put bungees over them so they wont fly out." He said to you and you nodded, flipping on some sunglasses and doing as told, while the other two took the black canvas top off.

"Lets go!" Gil said. Jumping in the front as Lud got into the driver's seat.

"Uhm...where am I sitting?" You asked, standing next to the Jeep with your hand on the last bungee.

"Between us!" Gil said patting the seat between himand Lud.

"O-Ok..." You climbed over them and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>HA Next chapter I might try some humor so be ready for a fail but Here's the 6th Chapter!<br>Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~ sorry for the delay I got quite busy~  
>DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything<strong>

* * *

><p>School Days<p>

The drive there was pretty nice. You got to kick back and enjoy looking up at the sky. Gil was actually quiet for once, but Lud seemed to be really uncomfortable with how close you were to him, and it kind of hurt. But of course you never showed it.

"Ve're here." Lud said getting out and stretching. You secretly watched out the corner of your glasses untill you saw the size of the waves and jumped up.

"Gott Gil! How'd you find this place! where are we anyway?" You looked around.

The Jeep was parked in a huge cavern made of white stone, and right below was a small secluded beach.

"I have my ways~" He said with his signature smirk riding his face.

You grunted. "Fine, just help me with the boards."

"Got it!" He ran over and tossed your board to you and took off with his.

"Last one out is a rotten' egg!" He called jumping down and running out to the ocean.

You and Ludwig both exchanged looks before taking off like a bat out of hell towards the ocean.

"Not gonna beat me Mr. Allstar!" You said shooting past him and jumping into the water and climbing on your board.

Ludwig started laughing. "Damn your fast, I bet you could get past the offence and score a bunch of goals~!"

Gil busted out laughing from the look on your face and you punched him, knocking him off his board.

After he climbed back up, all three of you waited for the next set of waves to roll in.

"You surf with your sunglasses (your name)" Gil chuckled.

"What?" You touched the glasses resting on your head and remembered-"Oh shit! My phone!" You pulled out your now drenched phone and opened it. "Still on~!"

You held it up grinning, when all of a sudden Gil started shouting. "Watch out!"

Looking around behind you a huge wave had rolled in and was about to crash right on top of all three of you.

"Oh shi-"

Next thing you know Lud's pulling you back on your board.

"Are jou ok?" He asked, looking at you with a worried look on his face.

You coughed a bit but flashed a grin and sat on your board. "Yeah but I should probably ride the next one back to put these up." You held up you cell and sunglasses.

"You held onto them through all of that?" Gil said, shocked.

"Of course, I dont have the money to buy a new phone stupid." You said glaring at him.

"I would've gotten jou a new one..." Ludwig mumbled, blushing and you turned to him.

"No need for that, I would have mooched off my parents or something..." Gilbert started laughing and you knocked him off his board -yet again.

"I'll be right back" Quickly laying back down, you paddled back to shore and went back to the Jeep to drop off your stuff in your bag, but when you couldn't find it you started digging through the whole car, thinking Gil was pulling one again.

"Damnit Gil!" You mumbled.

"What?" You jumped and hit the back of your head on the steering wheel.

" OW! Where did you put my bag?" You said, frustraited.

"You didn't bring one." He said with the most dumbfounded look you ever saw.

"Aw man I forgot it!" You damned yourself. Too busy worrying about a stupid towel and you forget a whole bag...

"It's ok, just put it in mine." Lud said. You turned around. He had just came in and was soaking wet, and his hair was all messed up.

You just about had a heart attack.

"Thanks" You said blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 coming tomorrow evening~<strong>

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8~  
>I have to say, I'm very impressed-<br>958 HITS GUYS I LOVE YOU.**

***cough* You gotta admit, that's pretty impressive for a first timer don'tcha think?  
>ANYWAY.<br>DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything**

* * *

><p>School Days-((not so much school/ anymore XD))

After catching and surfing about fifty waves you three finally decided you needed to eat.

You dried off as Gil checked the time and Lud got the cooler.

"It's almost two-thirty..." Gil said, plopping down on one of the three spread out towels.

"Well no wonder we're all fucking starving, you were /supposed/ to keep track of time!" You said sitting on the towel inbetween Lud's and Gil's.

"Excuse me for having fun~" He said grinning at you.

"Whatever..." You sighed as Ludwig came up and set down a huge cooler next to his towel.

"Gott Gil why did you pack such a big cooler!" You stared at the blue monster with wide eyes.

"You gotta remember your eating with /two/ 18 year-old-well Lud's 18 I'm 19, but still- We eat /alot/" He smirked. You punched him.

"I knew that! But still! That's huge!" Lud handed Gil a footlong sub and a bag of chips, and set another down for himself.

"Hey where's mine?" You said, looking around. Your stomach growled loudly.

"You didn't bring your own?" Gil asked grinning like that cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"NO! You never said anything about bringing my own!" You said, angerly.

"Oh that's too bad" He took a huge bite out of his sub.

"Your such an ass!" You said standing up.

"I know~" He said taking another bite. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not hungry...I'm going back out." You said, grabbing your board.

"(your name)...get back here and eat, there's enough for you to have too." Lud called and you turned around.

"Kessessessess Did you really think I didn't pack you anything!" Gil was full-on laughing at you. The blush on your face spreading as you walked up and punched him.

"S-Shut up!" You plopped back down in-between them and took the sub Ludwig handed you, biting off a huge mouthfull.

A few minutes later Ludwig got up, cleaned up, and carried the cooler back to the Jeep. Gil stood and streatched, and you walked over to your board.

"Damn it. This wax keeps wearing off!" You pulled your board into the shade to wax it for the fith time.

"Just use our's, it lasts longer." He tossed you the bar and you caught it.

"But it's expensive, and my board's longer than your's" You said, looking down at the bar.

Gil shrugged "We've got more money than we know what to do with so it's fine."

Lud came up and frowned at his brother. "If I wasn't here to manage it, you'd have spent it all already."

You giggled. "Thanks, maybe now I can enjoy myself a bit more" You started waxing, not realizing Lud had dragged his board into the shade next to you.

"So how long have you surfed?" He asked looking up at you.

You jumped. "OH! Gott. uhm...like...5 years?" He nodded and opened a fresh bar of wax.

"What about you?" You asked looking up at him and fighting back the blush that was trying to protrude when your eyes met his.

"I've only been surfing for three..." He mumbled looking back down and focusing on waxing.

"You sure don't look it. I thought you've been surfing longer than me!" He smiled and looked up at you.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Of course. But it makes sense." You said, setting the wax back in the wrapper.

"How so?"

"Your good at everything you do! Your the star of the soccer team! You own at basketball, and can kick anyone's ass in ROTC." You grinned at him. "You just can't beat me at sprinting~"

He grinned and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 DONE.<strong>

**Chapter 9 PREPARE TO BE DOMINATED.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!  
>DOMINATION.<br>I'm going to start wrapping up in the next few...more...alot...Idk how many chapters yet XD  
>Keep reading!<br>DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything.**

* * *

><p>School Days<p>

After surfing for another hour, you three finally decide to kick back and relax-well. You two. Gil still wanted to surf, but you knew it was just so you could have alone time to connect with Ludwig.

"Ahhh...this beach is so nice..." You said, laying back on your towel and flipping your sunglasses on.

"Ja, It's very nice." He said, copying, but laying on his stomach instead of his back.

"Mm." You murmered.

There was a long awkward, uncomfortable silence. You shifted and sat up, groaning.

"Well. Are we going to do this again tomorrow, or do you want to go back to school?" You asked, turning and looking at him.

He thought for a minute and sat up. "I think I'll go back to schoo-" Just then you shot over and shoved him back down, sitting on his middle.

"Vhat are jou doing?" He said, squirming.

"What? Can't lift a girl as light as me?" You said, tilting your head to the side, and pushing your sunglasses back to the top of your head.

"Not when jour SITTING on me!" You leaned over and glared at him.

"Why do you want to go back to that place?" You said.

He gulped and struggled a bit more. "B-because I need to get good grades!"

You death glared him, and there was a long silence.

"What and get bitched at by every girl in school who is Emily's friends?"

"Vhy vould zey do zat?" He said, blinking at you and you facepalmed.

"Because /You/ know perfectly well that she's told half the school already, and they've told the other half." you crossed your arms.

"V-Vell..." He said, looking the other way.

"Well nothing! Give it ten days and it'll all be over and done with and you can avoid getting bitched at!"

"I'm not afraid of a few girls!" He struggled again, and you slammed his shoulders into the ground and held them there.

"You have no fucking idea of how those kinds of girls work do you?" You said, gritting your teeth.

He stayed silent.

"Stay and take a break" You said, sitting up and relaxing, letting go of his shoulders.

"I cant! I need to get good grad-" You glared again.

"Damn your hard headed!" He blinked.

"You've got the highest grades in the Senior Class! What do you have to fucking worry about?"

He stayed quiet.

You smiled. "So stay and take a ten day break with me and Gil!" Your voice suddenly got cheery.

He looked mind-blown.

"I-I...o-ok..." He said, giving in.

"Good!" You said, smiling.

He grinned. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

He flipped you off and held you down.

"Don't think jou can beat me so easily. Don't /ever/ do zat again. Understand" He gave you a stern look and you gulped, nodding.

"Okay okay! get off!" you said, kicking.

He chuckled and got off, and you mentaly kicked yourself.

He had actually caught you off guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Completed! Enjoy!<strong>

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!  
>I still am deciding on wether to do a Romance with GerIta or Holy Rome.<br>Review with a suggestion!  
>DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything<strong>

* * *

><p>School Days<p>

The rest of your suspention-more like vacation- had been pretty good.

The three of you had gone back to that beach every day, and surfed to your hearts content.

There were only three more days of suspention left and it seemed to be flying by way to quickly.

"Ahhhh...hard to believe there's only three more days left!" Gil said tossing the surfboards into the sand and helping set up the towels.

"Yeah...it was nice though." You said, looking up at the morning sky.

"I brough a soccer ball if ve vanted to take a break-"

"I gave him the idea!" Gil cut off Ludwig.

You smiled. "Okay~ why dont we play a few rounds?"

Ludwig smirked and bounced the ball on his knee. "Alvright, but it's me against you both"

"Fair enough" You smirked, dragging gil to the other side of the beach.

There was no need for goals, because the whole beach was surrounded by the white stone mountain, so all Ludwig did was carve huge rectangles to mark as goals.

Dropping the ball in the center of the beach, you got ready. Gil was defending and you were offense.

You had to admit. Lud looked damn sexy with his game face on.

"Vready?" He said smirking.

"You bet'cha"

"Go!" he lunged at the ball and pulled back his leg for a kick, but you were quick and wedged in last second, stealing the ball and dashing towards the goal.

Suprised, Ludwig shot around and dashed after you, catching up in seconds and attempted to regain possession of the ball.

"Damn it!" You said, skidding to a stop and turning around after Lud tapped the ball out of from infront of you.

"Hahaha!" He said, dashing back down to the other end of the beach.

"Gil! Get ready!" You yelled, unable to catch up before Lud was aiming for the shot.

Gil jumped and ran directly in the path of the ball right before his brother kicked it into the air getting hit dead center in the face.

"Good blocking Gil!" You giggled running up to his side.

"Jou ok Bruder?" Lud said, hovering over his brother's body.

"J-Ja! Of course!" He jumped up grinning.

"If jour sure..." Ludwig said, helping him up.

The game went on and you ended up loosing three to nothing. Throwing yourself on the ground, you sprawled out your legs and arms and panted.

"Good...game..."

Ludwig chuckled at you. "Tired from just a short game?"

You shot up. "S-Shut up! I'm not conditioned like you!"

Gil started laughing his head off at the huge blush on your face.

"Shut it!" You said, standing and kicking the ball at him, hitting him on top of his head.

"Ow! OK OK sorry!" He said rubbing his head. "I'm going out surfing!"

After Gil left, you sat back down. "I'll be out in a few minutes, just let me rest for a minute."

Ludwig sat next to you. "Ok..."

You fought back a blush. "Y-You can go out you know!" You said, looking down at your feet.

"Ja I could, but I don't vant to leave jou alone..." He smiled at you.

You dared look back at him and gasped. His face inches from your's. "L-Ludwig! W-when did you get s-so close!"

He smirked. "Oh shut up and quick acting tough, it's just jou and me."

You blushed deeper, relaxing as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to yours.

The tenderness of the kiss took you over and you got lost in his blue orbs, time flying by until he suddenly pulled away, blushing.

"I-I'm glad jou convinced me to stay vith jou and bruder..." He whispered, looking at you with puppy-dog eyes, hoping you didn't hate him for kissing you without permission. He was honestly partially afraid of you.

"I-I'm glad you think so..." You said, looking at his adorable expression. It made you want to hug and adore him to your hearts consent, but you held back from your desires. Smiling instead.

This was going to be a /really/ good three days. Maybe even months...years...forever...

He snapped you out of your thoughts and coughed. "Maybe we should...go surf?"

"Y-yeah..." You said, getting up and walking with him out to the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>MUSHY FLUFFNESS<strong>

**I had to, but this IS romance XD**

**Even if she's a badass~ XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for not getting this up yesterday, I had exams for 2 days straight and a HUGE Physical Training test for my Army ROTC class.  
>My mind and body were fried.<br>Bad News: I failed the PT test  
>Good News: My mind is back alive and ALMOST functional<br>Here's Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>School Days<p>

The last three days rushed by faster than the rest. You and Ludwig had gotten really close after he had kissed you, and eventually he admitted fully to his feelings ((even though he kinda already did)).

One thing you weren't looking forward to though.

Was going back to school.

The next morning you woke up to the buzzing of an alarm you were able to ignore for ten days straight. Throwing yourself out of bed, you slammed your fist on it and sighed.

When you left your apartment you had ten minutes before school started, so you had to speed most of the way there.

When you bursted through the front doors though, everyone acted as if you weren't gone for ten days, which was kind of nice, that is, untill Feli nearly knocked you over.

"(your name) your back! I missed you!" He said, burrying his face in your chest. You may be small, but your lack of size was made up in the chest and hips.

"F-Feli! I-I missed you too." You said, startled.

"Hey (your name)" You looked up. Francis, Lavi, and Prussia had came up.

"Gil, You've spent all ten days with me, don't act like you haven't seen me, and hello Francis~ Lavi~" You smiled.

"Whoa! She's smiling" Gil said smirking. You punched him.

"I can smile if I want!" You said.

"It looks weird on you." He joked and you punched him yet again.

"I dont think so." A voice behind you said, and you instantly blushed.

"Hello Ludwig? And where have you been?" Francis said, tilting his head.

"I-I've been...uhm...out..."

"He was hanging out with me and (your name)~" Gil but in and Ludwig nodded and blushed.

"Wow! Never knew you would actually cut classes" Francis said, giving a rape face.

Just then, Ludwig put his arms around you and blushed. "J-ja, und...ve...kinda..."

"Hooked up thanks to the awesomness that was me-OW" You managed to land one in the back even with Lud's massive arms wrapping around you.

"Ahem."

You and Ludwig both turned around to face Emily.

"I want you back." She said, pursing her lips and fixing her hair. "Come on. We have to get to class."

"Uhm. I broke up with jou for a reason. I'm not going vith jou." He said, glaring at her.

"Excuse me? Get your hands off her and lets go!" She stomped her foot like a five year old.

"Nien." He said pulling you closer.

"Ludwig-!"

You cut her off. "I think he's telling you to get the fuck out bitch."

"Oh shut up." She said, flipping you off, and that was it. You snapped.

"Thats it!" You lunged at her and tackled her to the floor, but before you could begin beating her face to a bloody pulp, Ludwig dragged you off.

"Jou know it's not worth it." He said, and the bell rang.

"Alright fine..." You said, brushing it off, not really liking that you couldn't teach her a lesson.

Ludwig walked you to class and left after a passionate kiss.

After school, You and Ludwig had decided to meet up, so you waited for him at the front of the school.

"Hey I'm here!" He said, running up to you. You smiled and nodded.

"So are we going to your place?" You asked, not wanting to mention your apartment because of the cramped space and you'd left it a mess this morning.

"Ja, If you'd like, and we could go out to dinner." You sighed.

"I cant afford it..." You pouted, pulling out your wallet. You had $120 but that was for rent.

"Well I'll pay. That's alright with you right?" He said, tilting his head. You blushed and mentaly kicked yourself.

Stupid. The guy pays.

But you haven't dated since Freshmen year. So this was all still quite new to you.

"(your name)?" He said. Snapping you out of your thoughts.

"H-Huh? Oh right. Ja." You said. German class was starting to pay off.

He smiled and you nearly choked on air from the absolute adorableness.

"Are you ok?" He said patting you on the back as you snorted and gagged.

"y-yeah! I'm ok!" You looked up. "Swallowed a bug, then you smiled and I was all like WHOA!" you made a funny hand gesture and a weird face, making him bust out laughing.

"A-Alright! Hahaha! Lets go" He took your hand and led you to the Jeep. At least Gil wasn't there and you didn't have to squish in between him and Ludwig.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go~<strong>

**R&R Please! I'll try to get Chapter 12 up either today or tomorrow~ Just a bit more and the story's done!**

**God this is so rushed ''''**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally back with an idea! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!  
>Anyway Enjoy!<br>DISCLAIMER: I dont own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>School days<p>

Ludwig drove you back to the house, opening the passenger door for you. It had been a nice quiet drive, but you at least wanted to have some sort of conversation on your first date since freshman year.

Especially with a guy who you thought was way out of your leauge.

"We're here..." Ludwig mumbled, blushing as you laces your fingers with him.

"Ja I guess we are~" You giggled, deciding to show him your softer more girlish side.

"When would you like to leave for dinner?" He said leading you into the house.

"Uhm...around 7? It's 5 now~" You said.

"Ah ok, well...what do you want to do?"

"I thought you had this all planned out." You said, giving him a weird look.

"W-well me and Emily never really went on dates...she would just talk about stuff I didn't really care about when we were together..."

"Oh ok~ Well did she do this~" You stood on your toes and did your best to kiss him, but you ended up missing and falling into him, landing a kiss on his chin.

He chuckled catching you. "Nien...I dont think she ever kissed my chin..."

"If you weren't so damn tall I wouldn't had missed!" You pouted looking up at him.

He chuckled again and leaned down, kissing you softly.

Closing your eyes with a soft moan you kissed back, untill he pulled away. "You kiss better than her..."

"Yeah well I'd appreciate it if you didn't compare me to her through the whole date~" You said, winking at him.

He blushed instantly and looked away. "Sorry..."

"It's ok~" You said hugging him.

He smiled.

Finally after what seemed like forever, you two left his house and went to a small diner. Everything was way to quiet for your liking while you two ate, so you suggested going to the cavern agian thinking you didn't want to end the night in silence.

"Ludwig, what do you like to do in your spare time?" You asked, resting your feet on the dashboard and gazing up into the clear night sky.

"Not much, usually I'm working..."

"Working even though your rich?"

"Well...in order to stay rich you have to keep making money..." He said looking up as well.

"Ah I see."

"What about you?" He looked over to you and you sighed.

"I work most the time, but when I'm not I try to get out and surf."

"Yeah, actually, before the ten day break I took with you , I hadn't been out surfing for a while..."

"Really? Now arent you glad I made you stay with us~" You said flashing him a grin.

"Ja..."

There was a comfortable pause, then you sighed.

"Well this is romantic don't you think?"

"Ja it is..." He said, smiling.

You sat up and stretched. "Mmn...what time is it?"

Ludwig checked his watch. "Around 9 why?"

"Perfect~" You said cracking your knuckles.

"Perfect? What do you me-"

You leaned over and kissed him, cutting him off, almost loosing yourself from the pressure of him kissing back.

Finally you couldn't take it anymore. You bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and when he granted it, you pushed in deeply. Roaming, tasting, and exploring every inch of his mouth, rubbing your tongue against his.

Somehow he had reached across without you noticing and put a hand next to the small of your back, pulling you closer.

Letting him, you helped, pressing up against him, not loosing contact with his mouth as he took his turn and explored your's.

When you both pulled away to breath, his hand had made it's way to your ass, resting over it, and the other up your shirt and fondling your bra strap.

Your's however, had also found themselves under his shirt and tangled in his hair. You both stayed like that in silence for a few seconds, listening to each other's panting.

"M-mien gott...That was amazing..." He panted, smiling at you.

"J-ja it was," You grinned suddenly "Wanna give it a go?"

He blushed a beet red-how would Feliciano put it...like a tomato.

"N-not here...w-we're in p-public..."

"Awwww..." You pouted. "But that makes it more fun and exciting~"

"I-I..." You pulled away for a second and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small square package.

"That's why this is in here then?"

He blushed even darker, you didn't think it was possible.

"I-I always have one in my car...when...this sort of thing happens..."

"So you do want it~"

"W-well I mean...it's the first date and all..."

"Oh shut up and kiss me~" You said and pressed your lips to his, sitting on your knees, making yourself taller than him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He gave in and slipped his hands under your shirt.

"Alright..." He whispered against your lips. "But keep as many clothes on as you can..."

You laughed. "Fine!" and with that, he layed you down on the seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya guys the Rating might go up~ :P<strong>

**Let me know if you want the description of what happened in the Jeep in the next chapter! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kay so you PERVERTS-*ahem* guys out there wanted to know what happened in the JEEP?  
>Well here ya go~<br>((I really wanted to write this discription to guys *cough* your not alone))  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.<strong>

* * *

><p>School Days<p>

Ludwig quickly took off his shirt, pulling you in another deep kiss, pressing you even farther into the seat of the Jeep. Biting his lip again, he instantly opened his mouth and pushed the kiss deeper.

Running you fingers through his hair, you bucked your hips to his, wanting him already.

"I haven't even undressed you~" He chuckled and ripped open the front of your shirt. He pulled your breasts out of your bra and rolled them in his hands, leaning down and taking an already hard nipple into his mouth.

"A-ah! Ludwig!" you gasped, pulling at his hair. He sat up and grinned at you before leaning over and doing the same to the other, flicking his tongue over it.

Finally when he finished he made his way to your hips and licked above the rim of your pants, nibbling at the button. When he finally undid your button he pulled the zipper down with his teeth, putting one hand on each side and pulling pants and panties down all at once.

He chuckled. "Mm...That's a nice site..."

You blushed and helped kick off your shoes and the clothes off you legs. "Y-You think so?"

He flashed his eyes up to you and grinned then back down, putting a hand on the inside of each thigh, pulling them apart.

You felt his lips brush right above your clit, making you shudder with need and anticipation. He teased there for a while, holding your hips down you you couldn't buck them up.

Finally he moved down, sucking, licking, and kissing your clit, making you shiver and gasp, you hands still tangled in his hair. "A-ah!" You felt you muscles tense up already, damning yourself that you were about to cum so quickly, but he pulled away.

"Your not cumming already are you?" He chuckled and tugged at his pant's button and zipper, shoving off his shoes and pants, leaving his boxers on.

"No..." You whined and he gave you an odd look. "If I can't have mine on you can't have yours~" You got up and crawled over to him, shoving down his boxers, examining his length.

He blushed and backed away a little. "O-Ok...hand it to me so we can get started..."

"No I'm putting it on~ It's more fun that way~" You said grinning up at him.

crawling back up to him, you took the tip in you mouth and sucked, flicking your tongue over the slit and swirling it around the head, smiling after hearing his groans and gasps of pleasure. Without any warning you deepthroated him, making him jolt slightly and give a rather loud groan.

Pulling back and grinning, you weren't about to let him cum so easily,earning a wimper. You ripped open the small package, slowly sliding the rubber casing around his length, before laying back down.

He smiled at you and leaned over sliping a finger inside you to make sure you were wet enough for him before positioning himself.

"R-Ready?" He panted.

"Ja!"

Slowly, he pushed in, streatching you to fit. "G-Gott your b-big!" You gasped, trying to adjust around him after he had made it all the way in.

He blushed "J-ja...Is it too much?"

"Nien...move...now..I need it."

Suddenly he pulled out about halfway and slammed back inside, setting a rough but slow pace.

"Gott...your so t-tight!" He groaned.

"Ja!" Your hands untangled themselves from his hair and gripped his shoulders tighter with each thrust untill you drew blood.

"F-faster!" You moaned, wrapping your legs around his hips to pull him in deeper. He obeyed and quickened his pace, and you gasped, calling his name out like a chant. The Jeep began to rock back and forth, and your moans grew louder as time progressed until finally you could take no more.

"L-Ludwig!" You screamed, tightening around him, cumming.

"O-Oh gott (your name)" He called before releaseing himself, and pulling out.

Panting you sat up, grabbing your panties and slipped them on. "T-that...was...amazing..."

He looked up at you and blushed darkly "R-really?"

You only nodded, still trying to catch your breath.

He took off the condom and grabbed a napkin out of the glove compartment and wrapped it up. pulling his boxers on.

"I'll be right back..." He said and got out of the Jeep.

You took the opertunity to go through his glovebox again, finding a few interesting things stuffed way in the back...A magazine, another BOX of condoms, and handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" He said raising an eyebrow. You jumped and hit your head on the dashboard.

"OW! Gott dont scare me like that! I-I was...looking for another napkin..." You squeeked.

"Oh here." He opened a small compartment underneath the radio and handed you a tissue.

"Why do you have so many napkins?"

"Gil shoved a few in the glove compartment the last time we went out to eat, and I keep tissues under the radio."

"Huh...ok..." You said shrugging your shoulders and pulling your pants on.

He smiled and got back in the Jeep and re-dressed himself.

"Want to go home?" He said looking over at you.

"What time is it?"

"Uhm...12.."

"SHIT We have school tomorrow!"

He chuckled. "Ja ja, I'll take you home."

"Thanks..."

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Be happy!<strong>

**Btw-this was the first time I've ever written smut so let me know how I did ^^ R&R Please!**


End file.
